Good Genes, Part 1
"Good Genes", Part 1 is the one hundred and second episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on April 1, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Karai (Karen Neil) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) **Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Leatherhead (Gary K. Lewis) *Foot Mystics (Sean Schemmel/Brian Maillard) **Earth Mystic **Metal Mystic **Water Mystic **Fire Mystic **Wind Mystic Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leatherhead: As we fly through the night, I can't help but ponder: intelligence, reason, even simple thought. Most people take these things for granted. I do not. For I know what it's like to be an advanced mind, trapped in the body of a brute... of a monster. But for once, I am not the monster in question. My friend Donatello is one of the gentlest souls I've ever met, with one of the finest minds I've ever known. But now, thanks to the evil agent Bishop, my friend has been transformed into a thoughtless savage. And I fear that the Donatello I know may truly be lost forever. Plot synopsis ---- Open at Bishop’s headquarters beneath Area 51 where Baxter Stockman works on a cure for the mutant outbreak. Bishop is not pleased as he looks on. Unexpectedly, Bishop is informed of an incoming message on a secure channel. Bishop departs the lab to take the call in his private sanctuary. The messenger appears as a holographic image, an ominous, cloaked figure claiming to have some valuable information that will greatly advance Bishop's work. Apparently the Foot are in possession of an ancient gemstone that is encoded with super-advanced alien technology. Cut to the Lair as Leatherhead works on a cure for Don, but it looks doubtful that he'll be able to discover it in time as Don's condition is rapidly declining. As Leatherhead works, Splinter reminds everyone that Bishop created the virus, and maybe he can help with a cure. Mikey brings Don some breakfast, but the monstrous turtle grabs his ankle through the food slot! As the others hurry to Mikey’s aid, Leatherhead hits a button, filling Don’s chamber with tranquilizing gas. With that it’s settled - they will go after Bishop in hopes for a cure. Leonardo leads the team to Don's last project - one of Bishop's helicopters that the brainy ninja had completely overhauled. Cut to the Foot HQ at night where Karai orders the Foot Mystics to find Leonardo. It's very apparent that the Mystics hold Karai in contempt and that she has little respect for them. Meanwhile, the Turtles (with Donnie in the containment unit), Leatherhead and Splinter are flying to Bishop's headquarters at Area 51. The team arrives with no problems. Leo, Mike and Raph infiltrate the base easily while Leatherhead and Splinter stay with Don. The three turtles enter the base with ease but are soon met by Bishop. It seems he has been expecting them. Stockman, in his new form, is introduced to the aghast Turtles. With that, Bishop offers to help Don in exchange for something (even though Stockman signals to Bishop that there is no cure). Seeing no alternative, our heroes agree to deal and Donnie is brought inside the base. Once Don is brought in, Baxter's men prepare to transfer him into Stockman’s containment unit - but as usual Baxter's plans go awry and Don escapes. As the group tries to get Monster Don back into containment, Bishop uses an electrical charge to knock him down and then prepares to finish him off. Before the secretive agent can get off his shot, Leatherhead leaps in and knocks him down. LH declares that if anyone is going to capture his friend Donatello, it will be him. With that the two gigantic reptiles begin to wrestle as Leatherhead yells at Leonardo to grab the tranquilizer gun. The two behemoths roll down a hallway and crash through a wall. Leatherhead leaps onto Don's back, but he's tossed into the dissection lab where Bishop had tortured him. Leatherhead begins to have horrifying flashbacks and falls to his knees. Monster Don appears behind him, preparing for attack. Leo arrives and screams at his mutated brother. Monster Don charges Leo, who is now armed with the tranquilizer gun. As Donatello closes in on his brother, Leo shoots dart after dart into his ailing brother. After being peppered with numerous tranquilizers, Don finally falls into unconsciousness at Leo's feet. Later at Baxter's lab, Don is now secured in Stockman's containment tank. The Turtles agree to find the item Bishop seeks in return for the cure. Bishop informs them of the relic he wants, and of who possesses it… Karai! Trivia *leatherhead said he was held and experimented on in agent bishops lab in area 51 but at the end of the episode "collide pt III" leatherhead was shown to be in Agent Bishop's lab under new york. Quotes Leo: Once we have Bishop, We'll convince him to help Don. Raph: Leatherhead and I can handle that part of the plan,we can be very convincing. (punches hand) Mikey: It's Area 51, they probably have a UFO watching us from''' SPACE'''! Baxter Stockman: Now open that hunk a' junk. Gallery * Good Genes, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E24 Good Genes Part 1 External link *"Good Genes, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes